Sonic: Una Aventura Congelada
by Cinnamoroll x3
Summary: En un reino muy dejano, se habia congelado por causa de Maria, la hermana de Amy, asi que Amy va a detener el invierno causado por su hermana y con unos nuevos amigos... Basado en Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien chicos, aqui esta lo que prometi y esta muy retrasado porque era para el 4 de enero pero bueno... Espero que des guste y si me equiboco en algo... Yo reviso :D

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy dejano, habia un castillo quienes vivian 2 niñas muy pequeñas, la mayor se llamaba Maria y la menor Amy. Juntas eran las mejores amigas inseparables. Un dia, Amy despierta y queria despertar a Maria

- Hermana! Hermana! Hacemos un muñeco? Porfiiiiiis - Dijo Amy

- Hermana, es la mañana... - Dijo Maria

- Pero estoy aburrida y me quiero divertir con la nieve -

- Sabes que? vamos a jugar, pero solo por hoy. -

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :D -

Amy y Maria van a la sala principal. (LOL XD)

- Lista Amy? - Pregunto Maria

- Si si si :D - Dijo Amy con alegria

Maria con sus propias manos hace nieve, Maria y Amy jugaban juntas con la hermosa nieve. Pero algo pasara, Amy corria y saltaba por los montes pequeños que hacia su hermana, Amy estaba muy feliz, pero accidentalmente, Maria lanzo uno de sus poderes a Amy en la cabeza, y Amy cae con los ojos cerrados. Maria se preocupa y se pone arriba de ella abrazandola y llorando, y con su pie congela todo el castillo. Por suerte los padres llegan rapidamente y ven a Amy herida, asi que ellos van corriendo en busca de una ayuda. Pues vinieron en lo profundo del bosque.

- ¡¿Hola?! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mi hija esta herida! - Dijo el Rey Rose.

Despues de tal mensaje, llegan rocas rodando y se convierten en unas personitas como trolls. El padre troll ve a la pequeña Amy herida, y tambien a Maria despues de pregunta

- Hechizo o nacimiento? -

- De nacimiento. - Responde Rey Rose

El padre troll cura a Amy, solamente que de dejo una parte blanca en su cabello. Despues el padre troll vuelve a hablar, pero cerca de eso, aparece un niño (erizo) de color azul con su mascota (no me acuerdo como se llamaba ._.) y miraba lo que pasaba.

- Los poderes de Maria van aumentando. -

- ¿Que quieres decir? Pregunta Maria

- Mientras que tus poderes van creciendo, mas peligro y frio aumentara y si no lo controlas, el peligro sera tu peor miedo. Por eso elimine las parte de que tu hermana Amy sabia que tenias poderes de la nieve. - Responde el padre troll.

- Significa... ¿Que no podre jugar con mi hermana nunca mas? -

- Asi es. -

- No se preocupe. Nosotros alejaremos a Amy de los poderes de Maria. - Dijo el Rey Rose

Despues de que sucedio eso, las hermanas nunca se volvieron a volver a ver y ya no compartian la misma habitacion. Ni Maria ya no jugaba mas con Amy, pero Amy siempre queria jugar con ella (chicos, aqui comienza la cancion de "y si hacemos un muñeco" busquenda por youtube porque yo no lo pondre D:) pero cada dia, los poderes iban aumentando. mucho y mucho mas, el Rey Rose de puso huantes para que el frio no congele las cosas. Un dia los padres de Amy y Maria tubieron que viajar, viajaron por el barco, pero una ola los ahogo y murieron. Una triste tragedia. Amy estaba muy triste, pero Maria estaba llorando y ya habia congelado su cuarto.

* * *

Aqui termina el primer capitulo :D espero que des haga gustado y dejen comentarios :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chicos bonitos jeje :3 no puedo creer que llege en 4 remviews en un minuto ._. y por cierto yo estaba pensando si Amy podria ser Elsa pero seria Anna y tiene suerte Disney que es mi favorita o si no lo iba a matar xD bueno el otro cap :D y por cierto el capi anterior fue corto aver si des gustaba Y ALGO MAS! :D me vuelvo fan de Grojband (enserio) asi que voy a hacer un fic de eso :D

* * *

Despues pasaron años, y iban a elegir a la reina (cuyo y obvio seria Maria) La gente estaba muy emocionada por la nueva reina. Mietras en otro lado...

- Y como se comprotan las princesas por aqui? - Dijo un Señor (no me acuerdo como se llamaba xDDDDD okno)

- Se comportan de maravilla! Son muy buenas! - Dijo uno de los guardias (eso creo ._.)

Mientras con Anna, estaba dormida y su cabello estaba muy aborotado (feo) y despues esperto,

- No puede ser! Hoy es la conoracion de mi hermanita! :D - Dijo Amy

Amy se arregla rapidamente y empezo a cantar (ya saben ¬¬) mientras qe nuestra querida Amy cantaba con alegria, Maria seguia con los poderes de la nieve pero como era muy nerviosa los poderes se aumentan mas rapido, Maria practicaba su coronacion con una vela y una pequeña bola, pero se cogelaban (Ahora entienden porq se llama "FROZEN" ?) Mientras Amy cantaba cuyo estaba afuera se habia tropezado con un barco (me prefiero al lo q paso en la peli) y el caballo se asusta, pero por suerte llega alguien "APUESTO ¬¬" Quien lo ayuda

- Hey, estas bien? - Pregunto un erizo color verde

- Si... Si... Estoy bien. - Dijo Amy

Amy tomo la mano del erizo, pero ambos se calleron.

- O-Oh... Perdona! D: - Dijo Amy

- No, no, tranquila. - Dijo Scourge

- Oye... Como te llamas? - Pregunto Amy

- Me llamo Scourge, mi lady. - (aaah... ¬¬)

- Pues... Emmm... Me llamo Amy... Jeje - Dijo Amy, pero... - Oh por dios! Me perdere la coronacion de mi hermana! - Dijo Amy

Amy se fue corriendo dejando que Scourge se callera y quedo mojado, Scourge quedo "enamorado" de Amy, mientras la coronacion... Maria estaba un poco nerviosa pero un poco segura q no pasara nada. Empieza la coronacion, todos estaban alli. Hasta Scourge ¬¬ Amy estaba en una parte derecha de donde esta el papa, y Maria llegaba caminando.

- Reina... Los huantes... - Dijo el papa

- Oh... Emmm, claro, claro. - Dijo Maria mientras se quitaba los huantes.

Maria tomo los 2 objectos y mientras el papa hablaba, las "cosas" se cogelaban lenta mente y a terminar lo q dijo el papa se puso los huantes rapidamente. Mientras el la calida noche, Maria se quedaba mirando, mientras todos de pedian bailar pero se negaba. Despues Amy viene con ella.

- Es una gran fiesta... No? - Pregunto Amy con carita feliz :D

- Si... Una buena fiesta. - Dijo Maria.

Hace mucho que no hablaran desde hace tiempo, despues de unos 2m. aparece el idiota de Scourge.

- Amy, te quisiera mostra algo. - Dijo Scourge

- Ammm. Quien es..? - Pregunto Maria.

- Oh! eh... Es mi amigo Scourge - Dijo Amy

- Un gusto, su altesa. - Dijo Scourge.

- Nos permites? -

* * *

Muy bien, no se porque algo cortos los fics xD perdon por no publicar mucho pero prometo ser mas activa... Esque tuve problemas familiares... Pero se merecen que ponga todos los fics. Se lo merecen :) Tranquilos, esque yo quise ponerlos ya para ver q opinan... :)


End file.
